Quidditch Stars
by The Unusually Average Scrawler
Summary: This article is on the two most famous Quidditch families; the Potters and the Weasleys.


**AN: So, my loyal fans, this is an article on my favourite subject Quidditch, and its current stars. Hopefully, this wont be too Rita Skeeter-ish, so I hope you enjoy!**

The favourite sport of every right-minded witch or wizard today is Quidditch. The favourite celebrities of every right-minded witch or wizard today are Quidditch stars, which include the following:

-James Potter II (Harpies)

-Celestina Zabini (Cannons)

-Lily Luna Potter (Puddlemere)

-Andrew Matthews (Arrows)

-Maxwell Zabini (Falcons)

-Fred and Roxanne Weasley (Cannons)

Others included, but I don't have the time or patience to list all of them. But you get the idea, they are all well-known names in the wizard society. After a couple interviews with Quidditch officials and other players, I have decided to write about the two most famous Quidditch families; the Potters and the Weasleys.

_-James Sirius Potter_

James Potter is 21, and an older brother to Albus Severus and Lily Luna (previously mentioned). He is the son of Ginevra Weasley-Potter (former Harpies chaser) and Harry James Potter (Boy Who Lived Twice). Soon after graduating Hogwarts, he was signed on to the Holyhead Harpies. James transferred from the Harpies to the Chudley Cannons for a season, but signed back on to the Harpies soon after.

James now plays beater along with Dave Flint. Potter is one of the most successful Quidditch players out there and if I do say so myself, he is popular among the ladies. Being 20 myself, he isn't too hard on the eyes. Other congratulations are in order for James; his wife is pregnant! Sorry ladies, looks like this handsome devil is taken.

_-Lily Luna Potter_

Lily, being the youngest to _ever_ be signed on by Puddlemere, has a lot of expectations to live up to. Being only 16 when called for must have been hard on her, but her friends said she stayed grounded. She moved to-and-fro from Hogwarts to the Quidditch pitch, practicing almost daily for a couple hours. Her parents are extremely proud of her, which is to be expected. Being to a couple matches myself, Lily seems to be as good (if not better) than her extraordinary father in the position as seeker.

She has played for Puddlemere United since she was 16 (she is now 17) but has dreamed about playing professionally since she could fly (age 5). Miss Potter is in her seventh year at Hogwarts, and she has said numerous times, that when and if she retires she wants to be a Curse Breaker (like her Uncle, Bill Weasley) or an Auror, like her father.

_-Fred and Roxanne Weasley_

This dynamic duo plays for the Chudley Cannons as beaters. They are twins, born to Angelina Johnson-Weasley (former chaser for the Harpies) and George Weasley (war survivor and owner of WWW). They both have fiery red hair and the natural Weasley freckles. Even though their mum is black, the Weasley gene pulls through. Rumoured to be the best beaters ever, though followed closely by James Potter and Dave Flint.

Even though they are identical twins, they have very different personalities. Being one of the lucky few to score an interview with them later back in the year, I had the pleasure to experience their wonderful personas. Fred is the sensitive but troublesome one. He was very sweet and kind to me, but also was able to catch me on a few embarrassing facts. Roxanne is the prankster, she is very sarcastic. Don't get me wrong, she wasn't mean. In fact, she was very far from it. Roxi is one of the sweetest people anyone will ever meet; but that doesn't mean she doesn't have a dark side. Roxanne takes after her father, George Weasley and his former twin Fred. Her father and Uncle had the record for most detentions at Hogwarts in the few years they went there, but apparently Roxanne smashed that with a grand total of 578, where as they had 465. Fred takes after his mother, the kind and generous one. He has a knack for Quidditch as his mother and sister do, but he took on his father's role as beater rather than chaser.

Thank you for reading this article; I had a lot of fun doing the research needed for this, and got to meet some wonderful people.

Yours truly,

Blaze Fletchely


End file.
